


Goodbye Little Moon

by Rocka_Xtreme001



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, [A4A], [Comfort], [F4A], [GFE/BFE], [M4A], [No Sex], [Partner is an Exchange Student], [Sad but Sweet], [Short], [Single Kiss], [Snuggles/Cuddles], [Wholesome]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocka_Xtreme001/pseuds/Rocka_Xtreme001
Summary: You are spending your last day with your partner at your home before he/she is flying back to his/her country. Even though you will eventually meet up again in the future, you are afraid to let him/her go.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye Little Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This content is only for users on r/gonewildaudio. DO NOT share this content at any other website or use this as content for various websites.
> 
> Additional notes:  
> -This is pretty much anybody and any sexuality can be a part of this script. Pick whatever floats your boat.  
> -Accents are optional.  
> -If there is a need to extend the script, you can do so but the idea of “Little Moon” needs to be a part of the story.  
> -It’s short but take your time to let the emotions play out.
> 
> Guidelines  
> [] – SFX  
> () – Actions/Guidance of specific actions  
> “” – Emphasis  
> Bold Italics – Narrative/Context for guidance

**Script**

**_Snuggling/Cuddling_ **

[Breathing]

It’s nice to snuggle up with you on the balcony, gazing at the night sky. I’m glad I’m staying over tonight... with you...

[Rustling of clothes]

Ooh~ you’re squeezing me tight. You ok sweetie? What’s wrong? C’mon, is this about me leaving tomorrow? Sweetie~ I know it’s difficult leaving you alone. I’m just an exchange student here and I have to go back and complete college there.. you know this.. 

[Rustling of clothes]

[Breathing]

(Hugging) I don’t have “any” intention to leave you alone... I want to stay with you too. I don’t want you to be alone.

Ever since we first met, I couldn’t help but notice you.. alone... Now that I got to know you, you’re a very sweet _guy/girl_ I have met. You’re smart, knowledgeable and you have empathy. No one understood you because they didn’t want to take the opportunity to know you. They see you as a nerd but I don’t. You’re just being yourself. People like them are judgemental, they never take the time to understand but I do.

You’re afraid because it feels like I’m going to disappear... You can still call me or text or even facetime. I will be there for you. I will never disappear from you...

Sweetie~ remember the time you first gave me a nickname? Yeah? We were gazing at the sky at night just like this. When I asked you about the stars, you didn’t answer. All you stared at was the moon. You looked so peaceful, as if all the worries and pain disappeared. You have a frail heart which is why you are always alone. Looking at the moon gave you peace and you even smiled. It was and “is” the brightest smile you have. You then looked at me and called me your “Little Moon”. That is the sweetest thing that happened to me and I am still touched by it.

After that, you kept calling me “Little Moon” everyday and in front of my friends. It wasn’t embarrassing, it was cute. No one understood that but us.

When I told you about me leaving last week, you wanted me to spoil you with my love, hiding your pain because you don’t want to let go of us. I know this because of your smile. It wasn’t the one when you looked at the moon. I know you don’t have the courage to move on but you need to. 

That little heart of yours, I can tell when somethings not right. You went along your day pretending to be unafraid of my leave. You have to let me go. One day when we finish college, we will find each other again. But first, you have to keep moving without turning back but still remembering our days together.

I need you to be strong. Being alone hurts, that’s why I am here. Near or far, I will always be there. I know this darkness, this void, it feels like nothing you do helps. You kept searching for the light and you found that moon. That moon up there was what’s keeping you moving. Eventually, you found me. After you made my sweet nickname , you didn’t even once stared at the moon up there anymore. Days after, you still didn’t stare at it and not even a single attempt to look at it because that “moon” is right next to you.

You have to accept this goodbye but it’s not the last time and will never be the last. Promise me that you will love yourself and continue to live on. Do all that for me? Don’t forget my voice, my smile, my touch, my tears....

[Soft kiss]

I won’t forget your voice. I won’t forget your smile. I won’t forget those tears. Don’t cry...

When I’m gone.... That moon you were always staring at, look at it.... think of me and you will always be reminded of me. Your “Little Moon”...

END


End file.
